The Time Bowser Won
by Blissey
Summary: Here it is! A tale Bowser would love! This answers the question What if Bowser suceeded in defeating Mario and Luigi? BowserxPeach MarioxGoombella later on. Told in Peach's point of view in the first chapter and describes the kidnapping.
1. The Kidnapping

The Time Bowser Won.

Here is the totally true account of the time that Bowser finally defeated and captured the Mario Brothers. This is my first try at a Mario fic, so please don't be too judgemental. Yes, I know Peach is a bit OOC, but since Peach could easily beat up Bowser, (she beats up 6 of his 7 kids in the comic all at once and Roy mentions that not even the Hulk could have stopped her.) I don't think Bowser would be sucessful in kidnapping Peach if she didn't want to be kidnapped, so I don't think she's OOC at all in this fic. This fic takes place 2 months after Super Mario RPG: The Legend of the Seven Stars.

0123456789

It was just another day in the Mushroom Kingdom and I was tending to the garden thinking about things. I'm not sure when I started falling in love with Bowser, but I know it was during our quest to defeat Smithy. I still remember when Mario and co. saved me from Booster. Truthfully, even though I didn't want to marry Booster, I did like him as a friend. He was actually pretty nice, but I wouldn't want to marry someone that dumb. I guess that was what put me off of Bowser at first. I originally thought he was an idiot, and the time he had the Star Rod didn't help to dispel that. I giggled a little at the thought. It wasn't until we journeyed together that I found out about his sense of humor and the fact that he's smarter than he looks. It was then that I came out of my daydream only to find a Monarch Butterfly on my nose.

"Umm, you have a butterfly on your nose." I heard a voice say, so I turned around.

"So, you're finally here, Bowser!" I said, a little sourly. "I've been waiting half an hour for you to kidnap me!"

Maybe I should explain a little here. After the events in SMRPG, I had told Bowser about my feelings toward him, and we had decided on a plan to eliminate Mario once and for all. It hadn't been hard to convince Yoshi and Birdo to help, since they were both pretty sick of Mario's attitude towards them. I mean, Mario treated Yoshi like an object at times. He didn't even know Yoshi and Birdo could talk. I think the last straw came when Mario referred to Yoshi as his green horse. Truthfully, I knew he was joking when he said it, but to a Yoshi, that's the ultimate insult. Although it is true I told Yoshi Mario was being serios when he said it, I neglected to mention that Mario told me to tell Yoshi he was sorry when he realized it was an insult. As for Birdo, she already hated Mario because of her defeat in Subcon.

"Well, let's go." Bowser said as we both leapt gracefully into the clown copter.

It took a while before we got to Bowser's castle. It was a secret one he had constructed in the newly discovered Maze land, sometimes called Labyrinth Hills. Either name fit. It had walls as far as the eye could see, and it would be practically impossible to find your way in or out.

I think E. Gadd had said that it was constructed by the Shadow Queen to keep Shadowtail locked away. Shadowtail was even older than Bonetail and was even too powerful for the Shadow Queen to control. Bowser had somehow tamed Shadowtail, and we were going to use her in our plan to eliminate the Mario brothers. Also, don't ask nme how Bowser tamed Shadowtail, because I don't know how he did it. I think her stats would be HP: 600 Attack: 14 Defence: 4 if she was in PMTTYD.

I could by now see Bowser's Castle in the distance. We were almost there.

0123456789

Here's the first chapter. How do you like it?


	2. The list of Worlds

The Time Bowser Won Chapter 2

Here's the thrilling Chapter 2 of this great fic!

Audience: Yay!

Although long time readers will know what time it is now! Replies to the reviews!

Marno ar Squall: Glad you like it. You remind me of myself. I too mostly leave small reviews like that. Lol

ebtwisty9: Me too. I wasn't sure how this one would be received, so I'm glad people like it. Me neither, but that's true. Thanks. You just motivated me to update today which I wasn't originally planning on doing.

Now on to the fic!

0123456789

We had finally gotten to the castle when suddenly we were bowled over by one of Bowser's kids. It happened to be my favorite.

"Ouch. Hey, watch where you're goi-" Lemmy began to spit out. Then he realized who he had bumped into. "Oh, hi Mama Peach and King Dad! So, when are you finally getting married to each other?"

"After we finally defeat the Mario bros." I said craftily. "We have many traps set up for them."

Ludwig finally came on the scene. "So, who's the Boss of Garden Land?"

"Petey Pirahna is." Bowser explained. "He wanted the first chance at revenge for his defeat in Super Mario Sunshine."

"How about Sunshine Land?" Ludwig continued.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I already put up a list of the worlds and their bosses in the hallway net to the kitchen!" Bowser said, slightly annoyed.

Hearing this, Lemmy and Ludwig took off in the direction of the kitchens, but since their way was blocked by a brick wall, they ran slap bang into it, knocking themselves unconcious. We left them to look at the list.

By the time we got there, the remaining 5 koopalings were looking at the list, and here is what the list said:

World 1, Garden Land, also called Acorn Flats, Boss: Petey Pirhana

World 2, Sunshine Land, also called Death Desert, Boss: Chain Wily

World 3, Demon Land, also called Devil's Kitchen, Boss: Shadow Queen

World 4, Goomba Lasnd, also called Goomba's Paradice, Boss: Zippity Goomba

World 5, Death Land, also called Ghostly Plains, Mid-Boss: Yoshi, Boss: Birdo

World 6, Dark Land, also called Bowser's retreat, Mid-Boss: Bowser, Mid-Mid-Boss: Mecha Bowser, Boss: Mecha Peach

World 7, Skeleton Land, also called Skull Layaway, Boss: Ultimate Bones

World 8, Yoshi Land, also called Dinosaur Island, Mid-Boss: Yoshi&Birdo, Boss: Mecha Yoshi&Mecha Birdo

World 9: Ruler Land, also called Straight Sands, Boss: Bowser&Peach

World 10: Question Mark Land, also called Fuchia Beach, Mid-Boss: Omega Onion, Boss: Omega Onion, Kamek, and Kammy

World 11: Doom Land, Also called Doom's Clock, Boss: Doom(Form 1)&Doom(Form 2)

World 12: Maze Land, also called Labyrinth Hills, Mid-Boss: Shadowtail, Mid-Mid-Boss: Yoshi, Birdo, Kamek, and Kammy. Mid-Mid-Mid-Boss: All Seven Koopalings at once, Boss: Every previous boss one at a time, then Bowser, Peach, Yoshi, Birdo, Kamek, Kammy, and Doom all at once.

"This time, I'm not taking any chances." Bowser said with an evil smile.


End file.
